


drink to fill our souls

by AppleJuice (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was blatantly obvious to everyone in a 10-mile radius, that Piper McLean was extremely drunk.<br/>Was it a coincidence that Leo was just as drunk? Probably not.<br/>Was Jason drunk too? Probably. </p><p>Maybe they all were a little high in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drink to fill our souls

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: no owning here just dissapointment
> 
> this is kinda old im so ashamed at how terrible it is... will probably be super revamped.
> 
> previous title: naked feels
> 
> edit: actually so ashamed its being orphaned??? sorry, will definitely redo this eventually, but i want to keep this off my profile.

"Don't be such a baby. Live a little." Piper chuckles and Jason winces.

It was blatantly obvious to everyone in a 10-mile radius, that Piper McLean was extremely drunk. As in about to pass out, after jumping from a tree drunk.

Leo giggles and Jason winces again.

Was it a coincidence that Leo was just as drunk? Probably not.

Jason grabs the cup from Leo, and Leo pouts. Jason did not like the pout. The pout made Jason do anything. The pout was simply too powerful. Was Jason drunk too? Probably. Maybe they all were a little high in the process.

Piper rolls her eyes, and leans her elbow on Leo's shoulder, who snatches her cup and gulps it in one gulp. Piper whines loudly, complaining about how Leo _alway_ s takes her stuff, and how he never _shares._

Leo stares wide-eyed, and his nose catches on fire. Jason pushes Leo into the pool. Should Jason regret how satisfied he feels? He doesn't, and won't ever.

"So..." Piper mumbles to herself and Jason stares at the pool. How long has Leo been down there? Jason ignores the voice in his head.

"So..." Jason tilts forward, drinking Leo's stolen cup. Jason spits out the drink, throat burning. Was Leo drinking vodka this whole time?

* * *

 

Piper kicks the pool water lightly. Her jeans sneakers soak through and Jason wonders why she was wearing sneakers. Wasn't this a pool party? Jason doesn't know anymore, nor does he care.

Leo's finally up, and shakes his wet hair out, as he climbs out of the pool. His clothes drip wet and Leo rips of his shirt.

Piper wolf-whistles. Jason drinks more of Leo's vodka.

Leo stops his strip show at his jeans, leaving only a pair of _Tom and Jerry_ boxers. His boxers hung off one hip bone, allowing Jason to see Leo's right hip bone. Did Jason like the view? Probably.

Leo falls to his knees, and then falls on his face in the grass. Piper takes off her shoes, to reveal hot pink striped decides he likes her socks, and likes the way Leo's back looks from his position.

Leo lifts his head up to grab a bottle to his side. There were more drinks? Jason considers this new information, carefully before nudging Piper. Jason wants more alcohol.

Piper ignores Jason's poking and slides into the pool. Jason grunts as he reaches over to get his own drink. His legs cross themselves 'Indian Style' and Leo burps, rolling over.

Leo has a lean build and it reminded Jason of a girl's. Jason thinks he likes that.

Suddenly Piper is on the grass again, wet clothes thrown into Leo's make shift pile. Jason likes Piper's bra. It has polka dots. Jason glances lower. He likes Piper's matching underwear as much as he likes Leo's hip bone.

Piper mumbles to Leo, who hiccups. Was it Jason's turn to get almost naked? Jason wasn't sure.

Piper lays on her back, next to Leo, who's making drum rolls on his stomach. Jason takes off his shirt.

Piper hugs Leo, and Jason thinks it's a little to intimate. Were hands supposed to go there? Jason doesn't care.

Like the jerk he is, Leo pushes Piper into the pool. Piper shrieks and Leo laughs loudly, and drinks more.

* * *

 

" _Leoooooo."_ Jason calls, jeans officially off. Leo looks at Jason, then looks at his drink. Leo sips some more, nodding.

"Hug me too." Jason says, stretching his arms out. Was Leo still nodding? Leo doesn't look to be paying any attention to Jason, which annoys Jason.

"Leo." Jason pokes Leo's abdomen.

Piper was up again, and pokes Jason's ab. "Jay."

Leo snorts and pokes Piper's torso. "Pipes."

Jason gives up and accepts a hug from Piper. Piper was cool.

Leo turns his back to the two, and stares up at the stars. Piper hangs on Leo's right side, and Jason stays on Leo's left. The trio stare up the stars.

Jason has no idea what was so cool about balls of stardust. Or were stars made out of glitter? Suddenly the stars were pretty and Jason mutters something stupid. Was it stupid? Maybe, only Jason hears it.

"I get-" Leo hiccups. "-it now."

Piper traces a pattern on Leo's jaw. Jason does it too. Leo has soft skin. Was Leo a girl? That explains the hair. Jason leans in to smell Leo's hair, and almost falls. Nah, Leo's hair smells like chlorine from the pool.

"Get what?" Piper whispers and Leo turns to Piper. He looks like he was going to cry.

"I don't know! Stop asking hard questions!" Leo freaks, and Piper lifts a finger.

The finger goes over Leo's lips and Jason stares at the finger. Piper has nice hands.

"Shhhhhhhhhh." Piper says in Leo's ear, which erupts in flames.

Piper is the one to push Leo into the pool this time.

* * *

 

"Hey. Jason." Piper has a cup in her hand now, and Jason feels dizzy.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." Piper pecks Jason's lips and Jason is sure that it was just alcohol covered lips touching more alcohol covered lips.

"Okay." Jason sighs.

* * *

 

Leo is back and he tackles Piper and Jason personally believes Leo just fell on Piper being super lazy.

Piper flips them over so Leo is the one on the grass. Leo's breathing hard and so was Piper. Jason was too for some odd and perverted reason. He gets to see both Leo's hip bones and maybe a bit of the 'v' leading to Leo's-

His eyes flickers to Piper, who has one knee in between Leo's legs, and a polka dotted bra strap hanging off one shoulder revealing a bit of Piper's-

Jason shudders and gasps and Piper's mouth crash into Leo's. Piper's lips moves against Leo's, and Leo moans, and pushes his hand in her hair. Piper's knee nudges upward and Leo bits her bottom lip.

Jason shuffles his legs, and makes sure they're closed and pressed together.

Piper rolls over, and Leo is on top and his hands fly over Piper's chest- and _whoop_ there goes her bra. Jason nearly gets hit in the face with it and Jason blushes red. Piper gasps as Leo's hands explore her body entirely with hands and mouth. Jason watches as Piper rolls them over again, making her on top, as she bits Leo's neck harshly.

Jason suddenly feels very hot and lonely. Hot, but lonely. His hands reach down and gives himself a jerk through tented purple boxers, as he watches the display.

Then Jason is suddenly being kissed, while another pair of lips begins peppering lighter ones on his chest. Kissing Leo was different from kissing Piper and Jason takes control.

Jason pushes a hand to the back of Leo's head and the other hand to the Latino's waist. Piper's mouth is drifting lower and lower, as it makes a mark over the blonde's left collarbone. Leo pushes away from Jason and gives Piper from over Jason's shoulder. His tan hand presses on Jason's thigh for leverage, and it sends tingles to Jason's brain.

"Mm." Piper licks Leo's lips and Leo's hands reach past Jason to get to Piper's remaining piece of clothing. It slides down Piper's legs smoothly and Jason finds himself blushing once presses against Jason's back, making Jason feel extremely hot and aching.

He bits into Leo's shoulder, which causes Leo to cry out.

Piper licks Jason's earlobe and Leo is pushed down in the grass. Piper takes her chance to make out with Leo again, and Jason secretly palms himself, aching.

Leo's back arches and Jason now realizes Piper's hands are under loose Tom and Jerry boxers. Jason's eyes widens as he realizes that Piper was going to slip off the boxers. Leo surprisingly doesn't catch on fire as they come off, and Jason has the urge to take one of them, right then and there.

Piper realizes the blonde's absence and perverted thoughts, and she rips off Jason's boxers too, proudly releasing an attentive Jason Jr.

With Leo and Jason is one hand each, the males kiss again, groaning as Piper's hands are fast at work.

Piper leans into Jason.

"Do you want to live some more?" She whispers, hot breath turning Jason on more and more.

Jason dips his fingers in to Leo's mouth, whose tongue swirls around them sensually and simply moans his answer.

Piper is pleased and lowers her head down to Jason's lap and Jason moans out.

* * *

 


End file.
